


Buzz Kill

by EmileGalaxy



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Allergies, Hurt Jake Peralta, Worried Amy Santiago
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmileGalaxy/pseuds/EmileGalaxy
Summary: It's common knowledge that Jake is allergic to bees. Apparently the bees don't understand that.
Relationships: Charles Boyle & Jake Peralta, Gina Linetti & Jake Peralta, Jake Peralta & Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Ray Holt & Jake Peralta, Rosa Diaz & Jake Peralta, Terry Jeffords & Jake Peralta
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	Buzz Kill

**Author's Note:**

> Found this little tidbit in my notes. It's been sitting there for 2 years so I figured I may as well just post what I have. Fair warning, not my finest piece of work. I am also fully aware that this is not how allergies work but honestly, I don't really care. Drama, ya know? I also apologise for the horrific pun-of-a-title, I couldn't resist.

It was a normal day at the nine-nine. Everyone was at their desks filling out paperwork and it was awfully quiet. That was until Jake heard the buzzing of a demon. Jake lifted his head and saw the demonic creature flying around near him. He held his breath as the bee started to get closer. That's when he freaked out.

Everyone knows that Jake is deathly allergic to bees but that isn't usually a problem because, well, it's New York. But for some reason, this bee decided to ignore that and find its way into the precinct. 

As soon as Jake started to freak out, everyone noticed. He was cowering back into his chair, waving his arms around like a mad man.  
"Jake, what are you doing," asked Amy, confused by her boyfriend's actions. Jake just squealed.  
"Peralta! Shut it!" Said Rosa, seriously pissed at him for disturbing the silence. Jake squealed again and kept waving his arms around. It was then that Boyle noticed something flying around Jake.

"Oh no, Jake! Stay still. Don't agitate it!" Screamed Charles, rushing over to Jake with a fly swatter. Although still confused as to where Charles got a fly swatter from, everyone realised what was happening. However, it was too late.

Jake lost track of the bee until he felt a prick on his arm. He looked down and froze.  
"Guys," Jake said, already feeling his throat seizing, "it stung me." Everyone jumped into panic mode.  
"Jake! Where is your epi-pen?" Half asked half screamed Amy.  
"I don't know."

Jake's throat was getting very tight and he was finding it hard to breathe. He stood up to try and find his epi-pen but felt faint. He could barely breathe and he felt like he was going to pass out. The commotion around him started to blur and he had to put a hand on the table to steady himself. He could faintly hear voices but they all sounded like they were underwater. Now he really couldn't breathe and he felt even fainter. His body felt weak as he collapsed to the floor and his mind drifted out of consciousness.

As soon as Jake collapsed, everybody crowded around him. Amy was frantic and everyone was panicking. They couldn't find his epi-pen. Luckily Terry had already called the ambulance and they were on their way.  
"Jake! Jake come on! Wake up!" Screamed a panicking Amy. Everyone was trying to shake him awake when they finally heard to door to Captain Holt's office open.

"What is going on here?" Asked an angry Holt, not being able to see anything due to the crowding. As he walked forward, the detectives parted for him and he finally got a glimpse at Peralta.  
"He was stung by a bee. We can't find his epi-pen," said Boyle. You could almost see Holt's panic on his face. He opened his mouth and was about to speak when Jake moved.

Jake started convulsing and jerking his arms around, completely out of control.  
"Back away, guys," said Terry quickly, "he's having a seizure!" It was hard to watch. Every movement was unnatural and disturbing. Amy stared with wide eyes. Boyle gasped silently. Rosa looked disturbed. Holt looks slightly afraid, but you never know, no one can read him. Terry was watching with fear. Gina had to look away. Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime, he went still. That was when they heard them.

They heard the sirens ringing out loud and Terry rushed outside to get them. They were back in seconds and the emergency crew took Jake away in the blink of an eye. That was when all the shock wore off and the emotions broke free. Amy was crying into Terry. Boyle was crying on his own. Rosa looked sad. Holt looked scared. Gina was a wreck and had taken over from Terry and was now crying with Amy. Everyone piled into two cars and followed the ambulance to the hospital.


End file.
